Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a computer system for analysis and correction of a system of differential equations described by a computer language. Various technical and physical systems (in particular electric circuits), which can be described by a large number of equations (in particular by differential equations), are often simulated on a computer system by using hardware description languages.
Simulators that solve the system of equations of a real technical or physical system are used. Such simulators are available as computer programs and use familiar numerical methods. The most familiar techniques for analyzing electrical systems include DC analysis and TR analysis. DC analysis is direct current analysis for finding a working point of the electrical system in the steady state. TR analysis constitutes a transient analysis for the “time simulation” of the system.
Erroneous descriptions of a technical or physical system frequently exhibit singular matrices. This generally leads to an error in the relevant analysis, in particular to convergence failure or simulation termination.
Manual detection of the position of such errors within the description of the technical or physical system, and manual correction of the description of the technical or physical system are very time-consuming and are even impossible, depending on the size and the dimension of the basic system of equations.
Customary simulators do not offer the user any support in characterizing or finding such errors in the description of the physical system. Furthermore, no customary simulators are known which use regularization routines to correct a system of differential equations described in a computer language.
In the prior art, structural diagnostic methods are known which use a bipartite graph which represents the occupancy of the system matrix for the analysis of errors in systems of equations (in particular, in systems of differential equations). Such diagnostic methods have previously not been used to correct errors in systems of differential equations.